This invention relates to communication systems, and in particular to direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) communications systems.
In a direct sequence spread spectrum communication system, digital data comprised of data bits is modulated by a pseudo-noise code comprised of a sequence of chips, the pseudo-noise chip rate greater than the data bit rate, each chip having a chip period, the sequence repeating at a code period, and the pseudo-noise modulated data modulates a carrier frequency resulting in a signal.